None.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a water diffuser, and more particularly, pertains to a water diffuser for use when testing or draining automatic fire sprinkler systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Whenever an automatic fire sprinkler system is tested or drained, the water is usually discharged out of a pipe extending outwardly on the side of the building, causing a direct 2-inch flow of water, usually onto landscaping, such as a garden bed or grass. This 2-inch flow of water causes considerable damage to the garden bed or grass. It can even cause washout of the soil adjacent to the building wall.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art problems by providing a water diffuser for dispersing water over a greater area to thereby reduce damage to the landscaping.
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide a water diffuser for use in conjunction with the testing or draining of an automatic fire sprinkler system.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a water diffuser with a threaded pipe, an arched top secured to the threaded pipe, a diffuser member secured to the top which is a half cylindrical member, a plurality of evenly spaced diffuser plates secured to the interior of the half cylindrical member, and a bottom or lowermost diffuser plate secured to the end of the half cylindrical member. Each of the diffuser plates from top to bottom has a hole of a decreasing diameter in its center. In operation, a stream of water will pass through the threaded pipe and hit the first diffuser plate with the largest hole, some of the water will disperse outwardly of the half cylindrical member and some of the water will pass through the largest hole to the second diffuser plate with a smaller hole, some of the water will then again disperse outwardly of the half cylindrical member and some of the water will pass through the hole in the second diffuser plate to the third diffuser plate with the next smaller hole. This action continues until finally water arrives at the last diffuser plate with the smallest hole. By way of example and for purposes of illustration only, not to be construed as limiting the present invention, there can be six diffuser plates with holes ranging from 2xc2xd inches to 1 inch. The last diffuser plate does not require a hole but may optionally include a hole.
One significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a water diffuser that is compatible with automatic fire sprinkler system discharge pipes, which usually extend out the side of a building.
Another significant aspect and feature of the present invention is a water diffuser which diffuses water out over a larger area than the conventional 2-inch discharge pipe.
Having thus described embodiments and significant aspects and features of the present invention, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a water diffuser for spreading the discharged water from a discharge pipe in an automatic fire sprinkler system.